BioShockED!
by Blake Black
Summary: From deep in the sea the darkness of Rapture rises threatening the calm of the Cul-De-Sac.  Can the Ed's and the last Hero of Rapture save themselves and the ones they love?  Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy nor do I own Bioshock.  
>Ed, Edd, and Eddy are an owned by A.K.A Cartoon.<br>Bioshock is owned by 2K Studios.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Judge not a man by his origins or by how his life is ended. But by the works and deeds that were done in his life."<em>**

* * *

><p>Deep beneath the sea, unknown to all but a few lays a city of great marvels. In it's time it was a shining jewel of art, science and culture. Now, it is but a dying relic. It has become a testament to the will of one man and his dream, of how that dream was corrupted, and the innocent lives that were destroyed because of it.<p>

Within the crumbling tunnels and darkened halls a pair of shoeless feet quickly patters down the dank pathways, desperate to find sanctuary. The tired and scratched feet belong to a young girl, maybe eight or nine years of age, he dark hair laying matted against her face and head, her eyes glowing a hazy yellow with no discernable pupils. This is not your average girl; no she is a Little Sister. And right now she is very frightened.

Pausing to catch her breath she carefully turns back the way she came. From the hall she can hear the muffled shrieks of death, the roar of gunfire, and the screech of her protector as he fights the people who now hunt her. These people were once normal people, they did normal things such as eat breakfast, go to the bathroom, and even love one another. But those days are long passed. For now they are Splicers, the cruel maniacs who roam the streets of Rapture looking to the smallest taste of ADAM to quench the burning in their veins. And to this Little Sister these people are more dangerous then the crushing pressure outside.

Soon the sounds of battle cease and the little one bites her lip in fear. Has her guardian fallen to the Splicers? No, she decides as she shakes her head, she knows that her protector is stronger then that. She smiles as she waits patiently for him to come to her, softly singing the song that echoes through her mind. Maybe after all this BB will take her to the place with all the books, she likes those books. Her favorite is one about the small man with the furry feet. But through all this she misses the clanging sound of hooks on the ceiling. The smirking Spider slowly moves towards her and carefully drops to the ground. The sound of the long lanky man hitting the floor causes the little one to spin around in fright. The Spider doesn't care, her guardian isn't here and he'll hear him coming long before he arrives.

"Shush little one….don't be scared. I just want a little bit of what you've got." the Spider cackles as he turns his hooks in his hands.

"NO! GET AWAY! BB! HELP ME BB!" the little one screeches at the top of her lungs.

With a snarl the Spider smacks her hard and sends her skidding across the floor, a small trickle of blood oozes down her cheek from his hook.

"Oh goodie for me my sweet! ADAM!" Spider coos happily as he licks the blood off his hook.

But as he does this his expression, if any ability to do so remains on his flesh sagging face, changes to that of rage of someone cheated.

"No, this isn't right. You haven't been doing your job! You haven't been gathering ADAM YOU LITTLE….." but what he says quickly becomes irrelevant as the air is broken with the screech of anger and rage of a new player to this scene.

Spider quickly turns to face the newcomer, expecting something much different from what he gets. Standing there is what appear to be a young boy, maybe a year older then the Little Sister, and like her his eyes glow pupil less yellow. His clothes stained dark red and in his hands a spear gun loaded and pointed.

"What the….." but once again Spider never finishes his sentence as the young boy fires a single shot straight into his open mouth.

Leaving a trail of blood and drool behind him Spider slams against the wall and hangs there like someone's discarded dirty sock. Spider of course is dead before he hits but his body twitches as slowly the blood pools beneath him.

The young man picks himself up off the floor from the recoil of the spear gun and carefully makes his way over to the Little Sister. With all the gentleness of brother helping his sister to her feet he lifts the little off the floor. Her eyes light up with joy as she wraps her arms around him, tears streaming down her face.

"BB! My BB! You saved me just like always! I knew you would! You're my invincible Big Brother and nothing can stop you!" she sobs as he puts his arms around her to comfort her fears away.

But all too soon the moment is interrupted by the sound of clapping. BB, as he's called, quickly spins to face the sound; ready to die for his charge if he must. But today seems to be a day for the unexpected in Rapture, for while BB was expecting a Splicer what he got was a woman in a suit. Everything about this woman seems to be of elegance and refinement, but despite her appearing sane BB still let's loose his warning screech.

"Very good Omega, I am impressed with your abilities. Not even our strongest could stall you for long. You are the pinnacle of the Armored Escorts Program, despite the fact you are hardly armored at all," she says with a smile as she slowly walks towards the duo.

BB snarls angrily and raises his spear gun; whoever this woman is she is an enemy and there is only one way to deal with them. But this time it is not to be as his charge screams in fear once again. Not stopping to this BB whips around and fires, his sudden shift in balance the only thing that saves the Splicer gripping the little one from a sudden and painful lobotomy. BB slams against the floor and takes aim, but for naught as the second attacker throws a green glowing ball in his face. He coughs at the ball turns into smoke and begins to fill his lungs. The world around him begins to shift and spin as he desperately tries to shake off the effects of the attack.

"Hmmmm, he's resisting even this. Omega will be quite useful to us, once his reconditioning has occurred," the woman says peering down at the dazed and helpless BB.

"But miss, he's not like the others. He's always with this one Sister and we can't kill her. She's the last one in the whole city," the Splicer whimpers skirting away from BB as if he will get up and attack at a moment's notice.

"True. Have him clapped in irons and taken to the other side of the city. That should keep him docile enough for us to attempt to recondition him like his larger associates." the woman says as she turns and walks away, the little one dragged in tow behind her.

"But of course Dr. Lamb. We shall obey," the Splicer replies as two more appear from the shadows, dragging heavy chains in their wake.

The first Splicer reaches down for BB's spear gun and that was his final mistake as BB wraps his hands around his neck and with surprising strength snaps it like a twig. But BB's final bravado is fruitless as he is struck again and again by the same green balls which sap even more of his strength from him. As darkness threatens to overcome him BB throws his head back and let's looses a final soul chilling howl that echoes through the darkness of the ocean.

Meanwhile far away on land a young mono-browed boy wakes with a start….

"Gravy?" He mutters as he sleepily rubs his eyes.

Next time: We finally get to the meet the heroes of the story and find out just how far things are going to fall.


	2. Chapter 1: Sun, Sand, and Sudden Sorrow

As I've said before I don't own Ed, Edd, and, Eddy or Bioshock.

They belong to their respective creators and I'm not making any money off of this.  
>Since this chapter focus more on the Ed's then Rapture things will be a bit more cartoon like. So bear with me and enjoy.<br>Also contained in this chapter is an action that will forever chance the world of the Cul-De-Sac and the lives contained within. That action is a character's **_DEATH._** If this disturbs you I'd suggest finding something else to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It takes an amazing amount of skill to move a mountain, but only the slightest bit of imagination for a flight of fancy."<em>**

* * *

><p>The thick auburn haired mono browed boy slowly looks around the room in which he is in, the dream he just had still rattling around in his skull with unbelievable force. Those people, that place, it all seemed so real to him. But as he looks the mess which he proudly call a room he being to doubt that they were. Alien themed comics and paraphernalia dot the room along with B-movie monster toys and other such junk line the desk and floor with discarded food and dirty clothes. The young lad shrugs as nothing to him seems out of place and he gently lies back down in his bed to reclaim his dreams when he is once again woken, this time from without.<p>

"ED YOU LAZY LUMP GET UP!" the voice bellows from the top of the nearby stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ed screams as he slams face first against the ceiling from shock.

Soon the sound of stomping feet are heard descending the stairs and the door slams open revealing the source of the screeching voice; Sarah.

"Ed, where are you, you big drooling lummox?" Sarah snarls.

Moments later Sarah spies her brother glued to the ceiling from the filth on his body, and with more then a little trepidation she helps to peel him down.

"Sheesh, what are you doing? We've got to get moving you lump. It's the day we're all going to the beach." Sarah sighs as she shakes her brother back to consciousness.

"What? OH BEACH DAY! GOOD FOR ED!" Ed bellows as he quickly strips off what little clothing he has, leaving only his gray underwear and bolts for the door.

"Hold it right there mister! Mom says you've got to where your new swimsuit or you're not going." Sarah shouts giving chase after her streaker brother.

"Aw, but Sarah it's not as comfortable as this" Ed whimpers pointing to his current attire.

"That may be so but do you really want to be in your underwear in front of strange girls, all of whom might be as good looking as Nazz?" Sarah says slyly, knowing what that train of thought will provoke in her brother.

For a moment Ed stands there, still as a statue, until his eyebrow begins to spike up and down like a heart monitor and his ears begin to smoke. With a scream that would wake the dead Ed bolts back down into his basement room for his swim trunks, the laughter of his little sister tagging along behind him.

Meanwhile, at the local bus stop a curtained sock hated individual is currently debating with his foreign friend.

"I am sorry Rolf, but there is simply no way for us to bring Wilfred with us. The bus line's rules clearly states that the only animals allowed on are Seeing Eye dogs." Double D explains to the still angry son of a shepherd.

"I do not see why the dogs that are assisting in the eyes are allowed on when Wilfred is fully capable of seeing himself." Rolf rambles in his backwards way of speaking apparently both angry and confused at the same time.

"What Double D means is that only dogs who help people who can't see by themselves are allowed on the bus Rolf." a soft angelic voice responds with the softest of giggles.

"Well put Nazz, thank you." Double D says swallowing his nervousness at the bikini clad blonde's sudden appearance.

"Very well, Wilfred will stay put on Rolf's farm. But the son of a shepherd still does not understand why we are taking this, what you call it, beach day?" Rolf babbles with a sigh.

"That's easy dude, it's because we've earned it. Especially after all that crud that went down earlier this year." was the response from Kevin, who currently had his arms full with all of his and Nazz's beach gear.

"Oh, you mean when we chased the Ed boys all the way to Small Ed boy's brother's and witnessed the cruel and tragic plight of Cash crazy Ed boy?" Rolf says realizing what this trip is really about.

"That's the idea dude. Whew. Why do we have to be up so early anyway? The sun's not even up yet." Kevin grumbles as he sets down the stuff he was carrying.

"That is to ensure our prompt arrival at the beach and guarantee us a good spot in which to set our belongings and 'make camp' for the day. And to make sure we aren't 'bothered' by unwelcome tagalongs." Double D answers, checking his list again.

"You mean three unwelcome tagalongs named Lee, May, and Marie Kanker." Nazz says with a slight smile as Double D shivers at the mere mention of the three girls whom have made his and his friends lives miserable since they met them.

"Yes, fortuitously the Kankers had a big party last night, involving beverages of the alcoholic persuasion so they should be too hung over to be much of a threat today." Double D says looking around just in case he was wrong.

But fortunately today Murphy seemed to be on a coffee break as the only other people coming towards them are Sarah, Ed, and Jimmy leading a still asleep Eddy with a dollar bill in front of his noise.

"That's impressive Jimmy," Nazz says raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Not really when you think about Skipper and his obsession." Kevin says with a sarcastic smirk.

With a bang Eddy wakes from his deep sleep walking and bellows at the top of his lungs, "DON'T CALL ME SKIPPER!"

Quickly the whole of the Cul-De-Sac pounces on him to keep him quiet.

"Eddy, please refrain from breaking the sound barrier for it may call the attention of Murphy and draw disaster upon this otherwise peaceful day." Double D says quietly to his short tempered friend.

"Huh?" Eddy responds.

"You'll wake the Kanker sisters Eddy," Ed responses simply.

Eddy pales at the mention of the girls and quickly composes himself, "Alright. I'm cool. Now let's get this show boat on the road."

"We can't Eddy. Johnny isn't here yet." Double D says point to the list of kids' names and Johnny 2X4 is the only name that isn't checked off yet.

"Johnny the wood boy has been sealed up in his house longer the Papa's back hair." Rolf says looking to the residence of the missing boy.

"No problem. Ed. Flush him out." Eddy says snapping his fingers and Ed runs up to Johnny's house, scales the chimney, sits his behind on the flue and farts hard.

Seconds later Johnny bursts from his house with Plank in tow holding his nose.

"Holy cow! That's FOUL!" Johnny yelps his eyes watering from the smell.

"Why thank you. I had beans for breakfast," Ed says happily as he hops down.

"Well, now that we're all present and accounted for we can get going," Double D says as the bus pulls up.

"No way Tur-kay. I am not going anywhere with you." Johnny says crossing his arms and turning his back on the group.

"Now come one Johnny, we've all apologized for what happed at Mondo a Go Go. And Double D's been planning this for month, it's for all of us to reconnect and be friends." Nazz says trying to draw the young boy back into the group.

"Yeah dude. Beside's Plank's already on the bus." Kevin says hooking a thumb to the bus.

"What?" Johnny says sticking his head into the bus; where on the first seat is sitting Plank wearing sunglasses and a towel around his 'neck'.

"What do you mean you're going with or with out me? What? It's not their fault I missed my cue and got beat up in the movie?" Johnny says to Plank as if the piece of wood were responding.

"Quit banging on the fourth wall and get on the bus Johnny," Eddy says shoving Johnny into the seat next to Plank.

The other kids quickly follow and board the bus leaving Rolf, Ed, and Double D to ensure the proper stowage of their beach gear.

"That should do it gentlemen, we're ready to roll," Double D says as Rolf slams the storage compartment shut.

"Aren't you forgetting something sweet thing?" a gruff female voice raises from behind him.

"No I don't…..think…..so…" Double D says trailing off into shocked silence as he turns to find the infamous Kanker Sister's standing there.

Rolf and Ed are separated from Double D by May and Lee while Marie slowly closes in on him. Just as Marie is about to grab him when Double D feels someone grab his hat and by reaction he grabs on to it tight and is yanked into the bus through the window.

"Gotcha Sock head," Eddy says as he and Kevin pull Double D to safety.

"We've got to….," Double D begins but his train of thought is derailed as a foul smelling green cloud engulfs the rear of the bus and suddenly Rolf and Ed rush in through the door.

"Rolf is glad the neck and head as one Ed boy had beans for breakfast! But Wood boy Johnny is right, the smell is worse then the curdle of goat cheese on a warm humid night," Rolf says through his plugged nose.

"FLOOR IT MAC!" Eddy yells at the driver and floors it he does leaving the Kankers choking on methane and carbon monoxide.

Several hours later the Cul De Sac kids arrive at the beach and quickly go about activities suited to them. Eddy grabs Ed and begins to scour the beach for any hidden treasures that might be hidden under the sand. Kevin takes Jimmy out into the surf and begins to teach the smaller boy how to ride the waves while Sarah joins Nazz in a little sunbathing. Double D however begins to interest himself in on of the local tide pool, fascinated by the small eco system inside. Rolf begins to set up the picnic area, leaving Johnny and Plank to plunk themselves down under a sun umbrella. And soon all troubles are forgotten in fun, sun, sand, and shore life. But further out, just beyond the surf something is slowly rising with the tide and brings not but an ill will.

"Okay. I have to admit, this isn't SO bad," Johnny mutters as he munches a hot dog fresh out of the fire.

"Yeah. Jimmy's even gotten the hang of surfing," Nazz says pointing to the small pale boy ripping up and down a wave finally popping straight up spinning in mid air and then dropping back into the pipe.

"Okay, now he's just showing off. Hey Tiny, time to bring it in! You're dogs are getting cold!" Kevin shouts but the response is nothing what he expected.

With a scream of terror Jimmy's board bursts from the surf and smashes against the shore, without its rider. But the location of the rider quickly becomes apparent as a large person, in what appears to be a sleek deep sea diving suit, steps out of the surf with Jimmy by the seat of his swim trunks.

"Sarah! Monster! Wedgie! MONSTER WEDGIE!" Jimmy wails as the creature turns him over examining him closely before hurling him at Ed with amazing force and an air of disgust.

Ed braces himself but the impact of Jimmy hitting him drives him deep into the sand and nearly all the way to the street. Shouts of Ed and Jimmy ripple through the group, but it is Sarah who takes first action charging the attacker.

"No one beats on Jimmy or wallops my brother without dealing me first!" Sarah roars as she leaps at the much taller being, but her lunge is stopped by the sharp harpoon which catches her swim suit.

Drawing Sarah close to the glowing red view port in its helmet head, the creature looks its new catch over careful. And then with a nod it turns and begins to carry Sarah off into deeper water.

"SARAH! Hang on baby sister, Big Ed is coming," Ed bellows as he desperately tries to pull himself out of the hole he got hammered into.

"Fear not citizen, for I am here to save the day!" comes a voice from the top a nearby sun umbrella.

To everyone's surprise, including our intruder, it's none other then the Cul-de-Sac's own super hero, CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!

"Hey! Don't forget Splinter the Wonder Wood!" Captain Melonhead says angrily.

"Quit banging on the fourth wall and save me already seeds for brains!" Sarah shouts as the attacker has shrugged off Melonhead's appearance and continues out to sea.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Captain Melonhead says quickly launching himself and Splinter at Sarah's captor.

But he is sorely mistaken if he thinks this is an average person, the captor spins and flares its right hand and suddenly Melonhead goes flying backwards.

"Get her Splinter! It's up to you now!" Melonhead says as he skips around the water and then slams into the sand cracking his melon helmet.

Sarah's captor easily catches Splinter, him being a piece of wood strapped to a mop, but after a moment of staring the person begins to shake with rage. Something about the smile painted on the sidekick's face causes anger in this person. What happens next is forever burnt into the memories of the Cul-de-sac. With a screech of anger Sarah's captor crushes Splinter with no effort.

"PLANK! NO!" Johnny screams breaking character as his melon helmets falls away leaving a trail of juice and seeds.

Everything then suddenly seems to shift and go silent. The time for words is at an end, the time for action is now. And action is what happens, Johnny charges back out into the surf, with Rolf, Kevin, and Ed hot on his heels. Even gentle Double D rushes out to try and help avenge their fallen friend. But their brave battle charge is all for naught at the creature screeches one more time and the very ocean rises up and swallows the would be rescuers in a whirl of foam and surf.

Cliffhanger!  
>Next time: Find out if anyone survived and who is behind all this!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mourning After

Once again I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Bioshock. They belong to 2k and A.K.A. Cartoons. I'm not making any money off of this at all.

This chapter we're going to be shifting back and forth between Rapture and Peach Creek and I'll be explaining a little of the back story.  
>So sit tight and enjoy the ride.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"There is no pain like the loss of a friend, real or not"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Deep beneath the sea the halls of Rapture were quiet, as was the norm, the silence broken only by the soft dripping of water somewhere or the occasional stomping steps of a Big Daddy. But soon the sounds of screams shred the tranquility as Sarah is dragged kicking and screaming by two Splicers. Sarah's desperate attempts at freedom are part anger and part fear from the beings that now hold her tight. She has seen these people or things like them, in her brother's movies and what they do to little girls is why she is so frightened. But soon her fears begin to fade as her captors throw her to the ground in front of a woman; whom, unlike them, appears to be fully human.<p>

"So, is this all that has been brought back so far?" the woman said looking at Sarah the way one looks at a bug in a jar.

"Unfortunately so Doctor Lamb. The few sisters that we have are having to travel far and wide to find suitable subjects, and with so few it will be a long time before we can shore up the numbers." the Splicer on the left response, following up with a sickly wet cough.

"Very well, she will have to do for now. Put her in the cell with our other 'visitor' and let them get 'acquainted," the woman called Lamb says standing up straight and turning away.

"Hey! You can't just kidnap me like this! I'm an American…," Sarah starts but her snarl is cut off by sudden and smart slap to her face.

"Who and what you were are irrelevant now. They are things of the past and this is the present. You are nothing more then a lab rat right now. And if you insist on yelling you will not be a LIVE one for long," Lamb says with venom and fire in her voice.

Sarah is shocked as the two Splicers drag her off; no one has ever hit her before. The Kanker sisters roughed her up a couple of times but never did she ever feel the pain and humiliation that she's feeling right now from those confrontations.

"Is it wrong for me to get turned on when Doctor Lamb talks like that?" one of the Splicer's asks his companion.

"Heh, well she is the only female in the city that won't rip your face off or isn't falling apart at the seams. So I don't think so," the other responses as he opens up a large glass like cell room and throws Sarah inside.

"Here you go little one, a playmate for you. Now play nice or Doctor Lamb might just feed you to the sharks," the Splicer laughs as he seals the door and walks off.

Sarah looks around, wondering what the splicer meant. There are blankets and sheets laying in a big pile in the middle of the room, some extra clothes that look like they might fit Sarah, and an area that has been privacy screened for a bathroom. And then as Sarah is wondering if the Splicers were mad the sheets and blankets shift and from them rises a young girl. Her skin is a pale pallor, her eyes glow a ghostly gold color, and her hair sticks to her face giving her a dead sort of look.

"Hello, my name is Angel. I'm sorry, but welcome to Rapture." the girl says sadly.

Pain was all he knew as the world swam around him, he couldn't tell up from down anymore, everything was dark, and his lungs where screaming for air. Double D knew that if he couldn't get to the surface immediately he wasn't going to make it. Desperately he swam for the small dot of light in the distance, a voice spurring him on with each stroke. Within a few strokes he reaches the light and is engulfed in its brightness, his eye forced closed from the shine.

"Double D. Come on wake up," a gentle, yet familiar, voice calls out to him.

So slowly, he opens his eyes to the face of a worried and red eyed Nazz.

"Oh thank god, you're awake! We thought you'd never wake up again!" Nazz cries happily as she grabs Double D in a hug.

Quickly Double D looks around and finds that he is in his room, a small bowl of water and a towel shows that Nazz has been watching over him for a while.

"Nazz, while I am flattered by the attention, I am at a loss of what happened, how did I get back home and….oh my gosh! ED! EDDY!" Double D says as his memories quickly come rushing back and he bolts from the hug and the bed.

"Double D! Wait! At least put some pants on!" Nazz shouts averting her eyes from the underwear clad boy.

Double D, more concerned about his friends then anything else, grabs the first pair of pants he lays his hands on and bolts for the door again. But his rush is stopped when he collides with none other then Eddy.

"Hey watch it….SOCK HEAD! You're awake!" Eddy hollers happily.

"Eddy! You're alright as well!" Double D shouts as he picks himself off the floor, "But what of Ed? Is he alright"

"Lumpy, well…..Jimmy says he's moving around in his room when he goes and checks on him. So I guess he's alright," Eddy says sheepishly looking away.

"What? You haven't been to see him? What kind of a friend are you?" Double D yells angrily.

"Don't get on his case Double D, Eddy's been helping me take care of you this whole time," Nazz snaps at Double D, causing his anger to dissipate.

"What? Wait. How long have I been out?" Double D asks worriedly.

"You've been out for nearly three days Sock head," Eddy says unhappily, "You were in bad shape after that wave hit you. We all were except for Nazz. She hung back with Jimmy and avoided getting hit."

"Oh dear. But what about Rolf, Kevin, and Johnny?" Double D asks worried about his other friends.

"Both Rolf and Kevin are alright, you know how tough our son of a shepherd is and Kevin's never one to just lie down and give in. As for Johnny, well maybe it's best if you come and see for yourself." Nazz says moving towards the door.

"Very well, but first I want to check on Ed. I'll feel better knowing that he's alright." Double D says following Nazz and Eddy outside.

Soon the trio reaches Ed's house and find Jimmy standing outside Ed's basement bedroom knocking on the door.

"Ed, you've got to eat something. Look, it's your favorite combo buttered toast and gravy." Jimmy pleads to the closed door.

But any response he was hoping to stir with the offering goes unheard.

"He still hasn't come out has he Jimmy," Nazz says looking at the shut door.

"No and I'm really getting worried. Cause last night I thought I saw him…throwing out trash." Jimmy says as if he had caught Ed dealing crack.

"Okay, now you're just being silly Jimmy. I'm sure that when we open this door Ed's room will be the same mess it's always been." Double D says as he turns the knob and opens the door to Ed's room.

But what they see is more shocking. Ed's room is _clean_, his comic books are stacked neatly on the shelves, his toys and collectables are all put away, the myriad of dirty clothes and food has vanished from the floor, even his tub of gravy has been cleaned out.

"Or maybe we'll end up in the Twilight Zone. Ed. Ed are you in here?" Double D says worriedly, his answer comes in the form of a sob from Ed's bed.

The group moves over to the bed and Jimmy gently pokes the lump in the middle of the sheets.

"ED HAS BEEN A BAD BIG BROTHER! ED FAILED TO SAVE SARAH! WAAAAAAHHHH!" Ed wails popping out of the mess of sheets and grabbing Jimmy and begins to bawl his eyes out.

"AH! Ed…." Jimmy starts to yell when he notices something wrong, "Ed, have you been bathing?"

"Maybe? Why?" Ed sniffled all the while still crushing Jimmy in a death hug.

"Okay. That's enough of that. Come on Ed, you're getting out into the fresh air for a while." Eddy says grabbing his friend by his monobrow and pulling him out of bed.

"Eddy's right Ed, while applaud this sudden rash of cleanliness you shouldn't ignore the outside world." Double D says trying to stem the tears flowing from his friend.

"But….Sarah…." Ed hiccups.

"Don't worry Ed; I'm sure Double D can come up with a plan to save her. Right Double D?" Nazz says looking hopefully at the sock hated boy.

"Of course he can. After the funeral," Eddy says leading the way upstairs.

"Wait. What funeral. Eddy! You said everyone was alright!" Double D shouts as he chases his friend up the stairs.

"So this place is called Rapture?" Sarah says trying not to wet herself in fear as she looks through the pile of clothes for something to wear.

The young girl, who calls herself Angel, nods watching Sarah closely.

"Um…..could you," Sarah says nervously as she finds something to wear.

"Oh, forgive me. It's just that I've never met someone from the surface." Angel says as she turns away to give Sarah some privacy.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we…" Sarah starts until she notices a nearby window shows a school of fish swimming by.

"We're under the ocean. We're on the ocean floor," Sarah says her voice rising in a panic.

"Don't worry; the walls aren't going to give under the pressure. They were built to withstand it, so we're safe in here," Angel says her voice calm and collected.

"But that still doesn't explain what this place is! What is Rapture?" Sarah shouts as she finishes putting on her new clothes.

Angel turns and smiles sadly, "Rapture is hell. But it wasn't always like this."

Sarah sits down as Angel begins to weave the tale of Andrew Ryan and his dream of a place where a man would be entitled to the fruit of his labors, where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist could work without petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. For a time it seemed that Rapture was in fact a utopia, but all this changed with the coming of ADAM and the man called Frank Fontaine. ADAM, Sarah learned as she listened, was secreted by a sea slug and in its purest unaltered stated could be, in theory, used to help heal people who were beyond current medical science. The blind would see, the paralyzed walk, the barren might even become fertile, but this was not to be. ADAM's discoverer, Bridgette Tenenbaum, was funded by Frank Fontaine, a Chicago mob boss, who had come to Rapture to make it his. He quickly found a way to turn the small slug into a gold factory; producing Plasmids, Gene Tonics, and all sorts of genetic enhancers which changed and altered a person DNA. If you didn't like your skin color, hair color, eye color, breast size, or anything else; Fontaine and ADAM could fix it. But soon the dark side of ADAM came into the light; fiddling with ones genetic structure caused instability in both the mind and the body. People began to see ghosts, mothers strangled babies in their cribs, and soon war broke out between Fontaine and the master of Rapture; Andrew Ryan. In the streets the battles raged, but soon a problem arose. The ADAM was running out. But Fontaine quickly found a solution, there was plenty of ADAM in the city; just trapped within the corpses left between the battles with Ryan. And so with the help of Dr. Tenenbaum he created the Little Sisters, which in turn lead to the creation of the Big Daddies.

"So, you're a Little Sister?" Sarah asks nervously interrupting the story.

"Yes. I am a Little Sister, under the protection of my guardian, my champion, my Big Brother." Angel says speaking with pride and love about her protector.

"But, I thought that you said…." Sarah started when she's interrupted.

"She did, but she is different. She was chosen to take part in Project: Big Brother, the next step in the Big Daddy program. Dr. Suchong discovered how to modify the treatment used to create Little Sister and coupled that with the Big Daddy treatments and created twenty four Big Brothers," Lamb says looming over the two girls.

"These Big Brothers were a marvel, the protected the Little Sisters like Daddies, but were able to follow them anywhere they went. And imagine the surprise when we found out that they could use Plasmids. What a wonder the Brother's were, that is until they all died," Lamb said with a smile.

"Shut up! BB is alive, I know he is! I can feel it in my heart and he's going to come and kill you and save me!" Angel shrieks at Lamb, her hatred for the woman being obvious.

"Deny it all you wish, Omega is entombed and he will not be coming to save you. As strong as he might be, he cannot deny the reality. He has lost. I have won and you are my prize," Lamb frown at the angry child.

"You lost long ago! Eleanor and Delta beat you! You're plan will never happen, its human nature to strive to be better! And…..and he promised!" Angel says before breaking down into tears.

Lamb glares at Angel before speaking again.

"What happened with Eleanor was a betrayal, not a defeat. I will bring about my vision, despite what you and Omega thinks," Lamb says and with those words she turns and stalks off.

Sarah is now even more scared, but the crying of Angel brings out the protective side in her, a side normally reserved for fragile Jimmy. Carefully she sits down and puts her arm around the small girl to comfort her. Feeling Sarah close Angel grabs her in a hug and sobs into her shirt.

"He's going to come for me, and I have him save you too. He'll save us both and then he'll keep his promise. He's going to take me to the surface and show me the sun," Angel sobs sadly as Sarah tries to comfort her.

And as Angel longs for her Big Brother, Sarah finds herself wishing that Ed was here for her.

Plank's funeral is a solemn affair, for despite what anyone else would thing he was a treasured member of the Cul-de-sac. Rolf provides the music, amazing everyone with the tradition funeral song from his home country. In turn each and everyone pays their respect to the fallen piece of lumber, knowing that both the world and Johnny are poorer for his passing. After the funeral and Plank is laid to rest in Johnny's backyard the kids gather at Ed's to have both the wake and a discussion on what to do next.

"I don't see what there is to do next," Kevin says, "That thing was way to strong for any of us to handle. Even Lumpy took his lumps from that thing."

"But we can't just leave Sarah to that brute! We've got to do something," Jimmy whines thinking of Sarah in some dark cage somewhere.

Double D quickly becomes aware that everyone is staring at him and sighs, "While it is possible to save Sarah, through stealth and cunning, it's just not feasible. The materials needed to mount a rescue of this magnitude would be daunting, we couldn't just use garbage from the dump like in previous ventures."

"What….what if I supplied the money for it?" Johnny says so softly he's almost goes unheard.

"Well, that's very nice Johnny but still I don't think a fist full of quarters could…" Double D starts when Johnny raises his hand and stops him.

"My parents are loaded guys, but we live this way so I don't grow up spoiled. Money's no object to me; I just don't want Plank's sacrifice to be in vain. We've got to save Sarah….no matter what." Johnny says his voice wavering but filled with determination.

"Then it's settled, Johnny will fund this mission and Ed, Double D and me will rescue Sarah," Eddy says as if the matter is sealed.

"Lok'tar ogar!" Ed shouts happily now that a plan to save his sister is underway.

Double D however looks flabbergasted; he can't believe that they think it's going to be so easy.

"Are you crazy? We don't even know what we're up against, much less if we can even pull this off!" Double D shouts hyperventilating as he does.

"Of course we know we're up against the unknown, but it's never stopped us before. Besides, if someone's going to have the pleasure of Sarah's company it's going to because they paid me," Eddy says with a smirk but gets a dope slap from Ed about that last comment.

"Don't pimp my sister Eddy, it's not nice." Ed says scowling at the smaller Ed.

Eddy laughs and apologizes while Double D rolls his eyes and rubs his temples.

"Beside's you're the heroes of this story, the author's not going to knock you off," Johnny says as a matter-of-factly.

"Johnny please quit knocking on the fourth wall, it can't take much more. Okay fine, but we're doing this my way! Rolf! You and Kevin are in charge of gather food and water for us. We're going to need stuff that's both light and won't go bad. Nazz, I'm going to need you and Jimmy to make us up some First Aid kits. Just in case of course. Johnny, you and Eddy are in charge of getting the supplies I'm going to need to make a sub. And Eddy no cutting corners; this has to work properly. Ed, I'm going to need your help figuring out where that thing came from and what we may be walking into. Hit the net and go trawling for rumors and data." Double D barks to everyone and they all respond with a cheer.

Soon Double D stands alone in Ed's living room, wondering if they truly can pull this off.

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 3: Busted Bubbles

Once again I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Bioshock. They belong to their talented creators.

In this chapter I'm going to give some of the Splicers names, please note that just because they HAVE names doesn't mean they're going to live long enough to be remembered. This is Rapture remember.  
>Warning: This chapter is going to have a bit more violence then in previous chapters so those of you with weak constitutions may want to skip ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Guardian Angels come in many forms, in Rapture they are Mr. Bubbles or BB"<em>**

* * *

><p>Deep within Rapture, in the darkest part of the old city two Splicers stand watch over a still and motionless form.<p>

"He doesn't look like much, you sure he's as tough as metal daddy?" Tom, one of guards, asks peering into the cell.

"Tom you fool, he's not only as tough as a metal daddy he's as mean as one of those tin sisters. I've seen him in action. Leapt clear into the air, fired one round into the top of this Brute's skull, and dropped him like he was hot," Dick said slapping his fellow guard for getting to close.

"Well then, if he's so dangerous why is Doctor Lamb keeping him? We should get rid of him we should," Tom says raising his gun to the still figure.

"I want him alive to find out HOW he's survived when his 'brothers' all died," Lamb says melting out of the shadows.

Both Splicers quickly bow to her as she walks up to the cell.

"I know you are awake in there Omega. Soon I will find out your secrets, how you survived, what gives you such power, and why your little one thinks the world of you," Lamb says smiling slightly.

Suddenly the still form of Omega opens his eyes and strains against the chains holding him. The two Splicers jump back, raising their guns and startled by his sudden movement, but Lamb remains where she is. Lamb knows that Omega wants to kill her, but she believes that she has him caged. When in truth the bars aren't there to protect the tiger from the zoo goers, but to protect the zoo goers from the tiger.

Meanwhile, in another part of Rapture, Sarah is plotting her and Angel's escape. Several days have passed since she was brought here and she has no intention of staying in this glass cage any longer.

"There's got to be someway out of here," Sarah gripes as she bangs against the see threw walls.

"Not unless you can flush yourself down the toilet there isn't, and I've tried," Angel replies muffled from the pile of blankets.

Sarah sighs and leans against the wall when suddenly she feels it. The resonation of mighty footsteps, the rumble of one of Raptures giants; a Big Daddy is coming. And with him, Sarah thinks, is coming our way out of here.

Quickly Sarah rushes over and whispers her plan of escape to Angel and Angel's eyes light up with delight at the though of HER escaping and rescuing her protector for once. Angel quickly slips up behind the Splicer whose standing guard outside the cell, and as soon as the Big Daddy steps into view she screams at the top of her lungs. Both the Daddy and the Splicer jump from the noise, but Angel refuses to stop with just a scream.

"Help, Mr. Bubbles! He's going to hurt me!" Angel shrieks pretending that the very confused Splicer is actually a threat.

But a threat or not the Daddy reacts as he should, the viewports in his helmet turn red and he roars angrily.

"Wait, no, I'm not going to hurt her! This is all a…" but Harry never gets to finish his plea as Daddy rams into him, smashing the wall of the cell open.

Harry is impaled on the drill and when Daddy revs it up he is turned into instant puree'. Angel cheers on Mr. Bubbles but Sarah's reaction is on the other end of the spectrum. She is shocked beyond belief at how violent the Daddy's reaction is to a Sister being threatened. She's watched violence in her brother's movies, inflicted it on him from time to time, but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

Satisfied that the threat is now dealt with Mr. Bubbles turns to the two girls, his view ports filled with the same yellow as Angel's eyes. Angel happily walks over to the giant and with amazing gentleness he lifts the small girl up onto his shoulder.

"Come on Sarah, we can't wait around here. This is our only chance to save BB," Angel says atop the bloodstain titan.

Sarah snaps out of her shock and cautiously moves toward the duo. Mr. Bubbles growls and raises his drill as Sarah draws closer, but a soft word from Angel calms him and he allows Sarah to climb up with Angel.

"Quick Mr. Bubbles, BB is waiting for us," Angel says pointing out of the cell and towards the hall.

Mr. Bubbles nods and with surprising speed begins to run out of the room and down the hall.

But this short escape does not go unnoticed, and as soon as the trio enters the next room Mr. Bubbles is struck right through the chest by a Big Sister's harpoon. Thrown off balance by the attack the Big Daddy drops both girls and slams hard against the ground. Meanwhile his attacker turns her attention to the two escapees, but before she can get close Daddy grabs her and throws her away with a roar. The Sister however isn't going to just run away because Daddy won't die, with a screech that echoes the hall she and Daddy clash in battle. Sarah is the first to regain her wits and notices a nearby vent, but Angel isn't moving from the spot where she fell. She's horrified at what she's done, despite his astounding speed and power; no Big Daddy is a match for Big Sister. But that doesn't mean he isn't doing his best to stop her. Sarah realizing that this is too much for Angel grabs the girl and begins to drag her away to the vent.

Mr. Bubbles sees Sarah trying to get to get Angel to the safety of the vent. He mentally nods and focuses his entire attention to his opponent. With that harpoon needle of her she quickly rips tears in his hide, but he returns the favor with a power jab to her right arm. The resounding crack is like music to his ears as she falls back, the limb dangling uselessly at her side. Quickly he revs his drill and charges but Sister responds with a sharp powerful kick to what, on a normal person, would be the chin and he falls on his back. As Sister leaps over him he reaches up with his hand and grabs her, stopping her suddenly and sending her flat on her face. Quickly Bubbles gets to his feet, his drill roaring to end this. But it is Big Sister who does the ending, with a single thrust she drives her harpoon needle clean through his head. Mr. Bubbles knows he is dying, as his strength fades from his body he makes one last attempt to give the girls time to flee. He reaches up where the needle broke through the other side, and bends it against his armor. Having trapped the attacker the lights in Mr. Bubble's helmet go yellow and then one by one blink out.

Angel screams at the sight of Mr. Bubble's death, but Sarah's touch and the thought of BB quickly spurs her to move on her own. But the mad dash is quickly ended when a cloud of red particles condenses behind the two girls and grabs them. The Houdini splicer laughs manically as the two girls scream and kick to escape his grasp.

"Good job Fred, you will be rewarded for your work," Lamb says as she enters the room with a group of Splicers close behind.

"Doing a good deed for the family is its own reward Doctor Lamb. But I wouldn't say no to a small helping of say…..ADAM?" Fred says as he turns to face Lamb with a smile.

Lamb simply smiles at Fred's 'request' before addressing the two girls.

"That was very clever, having a Big Daddy do all the work for you. But I'm afraid you fell a little short of your mark. Take them back to their cell and have turrets set up. Also all Big Daddies are to be kept from this area am I clear?"

The Splicers respond in the affirmative and Fred hauls the two girls back to their cell, but not before Big Sister tears her weapon free of Mr. Bubble's skull; splattering the contents across the floor. As Angel begins to sob at the loss of a gentle friend Sarah feels the crushing weight of hopelessness descend on her. She's never going to escape Rapture; this place shall be her grave.

But up on the surface things are quickly coming together to extract Sarah from her current predicament. Nothing brings a community closer together then tragedy and Plank's death did just that to the Cul-de-sac. And now, three days after the funeral it appears that almost everything is in position to begin the mission. The kids have all gathered in Ed's house once again and are simply waiting for Double D to arrive. And when he arrives they are shocked at his state, disheveled, dirty, and utterly exhausted.

"Gentlemen and lady I am proud to announce, with Johnny supplying the necessary material, that our aquatic rescue vehicle is now complete and ready for action," Double D yawns as he rubs his face smearing the smoke rings around his eyes.

"I knew you could do it sock head, but before we head out you are taking a bath and getting some sleep. I mean seriously, you look like you should be in one of Ed's zombie movies," Eddy quips at his friend's current slovenly state.

"Well, I had to get everything ready as soon as I could, but I guess a little sleep wouldn't hurt," Double D says smiling sheepishly.

"You're just as bad as Ed, the poor guy. He wore himself out digging up all this information," Jimmy says pointing to the huge pile of print outs standing next to him.

"Did he find anything useful?" Kevin asks pulling a sheet out of the pile and looking it over.

"Not really, most of what he found is just rumors and fiction. But he did seem to think these were important," Jimmy says extracting a sheet that Ed had highlighted several times.

"Huh, these look like coordinates or something. 63* 2' N 29* 55' W. That's out in the ocean near a geothermal vent. Interesting," Double D says stroking his chin as his mind whirled.

"You got something from that Double D?" Nazz asks not making heads or tails of any of the data Ed printed out.

"Well, maybe and then again maybe not Nazz. But I remember reading in this old periodical about a man named Andrew Ryan and his legendary city under the sea. It was suppose to be paradise where with a little grit, a bit of spit, and a whole lot of ingenuity you could make money hand over fist," Double D says tapping a globe at that location.

"You've got to be pulling my leg Double D. That sounds like my kind of town," Eddy say his eyes lighting up like a little kid who has just been given a free pass for a candy store.

"Oh come now Eddy, it's an urban legend at best. But still if the rumors ARE true we may be able to rescue Sarah with Mr. Ryan's help." Double D says turning back to the group.

"How and why would this Ryan person help the Ed boys in rescuing pain in the ears Sarah?" Rolf asks.

"Simple Rolf, if the rumors are true Rapture is built on free enterprise. If it can be sold it can be bought. We may be able to simply purchase Sarah's freedom. But that will be plan B at best. Ryan may not even listen to us or even still be alive since the date on that article was nearly twenty to thirty years ago." Double D responds.

"Speaking of Plan B's what should we do if you guys….don't come back?" Kevin says asking the question that no one wants to.

"Oh, well if we fail to come back or even contact you I believe that the best route would be to get the government involved." Double D says sounding more then a little worried at the thought of never returning.

"Shouldn't they already be involved, I mean someone just kidnapped a girl and took her out to sea," Nazz wondered.

"That's the problem Nazz, the location is out in International Waters. So unless there's unshakeable evidence that Ryan is doing something that will threaten world peace none of the nations can touch the city," Double D replies turning his attention back to the globe.

Johnny sighs, "I thought the author was going to make this easy on us and let us bring the Navy in."

"Johnny please stop banging on the fourth wall, you're going to break it. But anyway, we can reach these coordinates in two days time if we launch from the proper area and at the proper moment," Double D says spinning the globe.

"I feel there's a 'but' at the end of that sentence," Kevin groans feeling that trouble is coming.

"You're correct Kevin. The Time is at 0800 hours two days from now. The place beach located behind Mondo a Go Go," Double D says turning to face the horror struck faces of his friends.

"But that means we've got sneak a sub, supplies, and ourselves right under Eddy's big brother's nose." Jimmy says fearfully.

"That's correct; so far we've been able to keep our parents in the dark about our plan. But if Eddy's brother finds out he will most likely end any chances we have at a timely rescue of Sarah," Double D says dourly.

The whole room turns to look at Eddy, who's paled at the mention of his brother.

Swallowing, Eddy stands up, "This changes nothing everyone, we get everything together and tomorrow morning at three we head for Mondo a Go Go."

The whole room bursts into cheer at Eddy's bravery to face his brother and the kids quickly disperses to ensure everything is ready first thing in the morning. Double D and Eddy walk together towards their own homes and Double D pats Eddy on the shoulder.

"That was a very brave thing you did Eddy, deciding to run the risk of a confrontation with your brother," Double D says proudly.

"Yeah, well let's hope my courage doesn't run out until AFTER we pull this off," Eddy replies.

"You and me both Eddy, you and me both."

Next time: Going from Mondo a Go Go and the arrival at Rapture!


	5. Chapter 4: Rapture in many forms

I've said it before and I'll say it again, I do NOT own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Bioshock. They belong to A.K.A Cartoons and 2K productions.  
>Towards the end of this chapter things are going to get violent, just a head's up.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose...Rapture, a city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well." - Andrew Ryan<strong>_

* * *

><p>Murphy has never been one to be kind to anyone, the Eds in particular seem to draw his ire on many occasion. In fact one might even go as far to say that Murphy has it out for the three boys with as many disasters as he's steered them into. But the morning of their departure the boys find out; that even Murphy can be kind once in a while. For when they slip out of their houses they find their sub loaded, loaded up, and attached to the van of one Jamie Kanker; the Kanker sister's mother. So now, many hours later and miles away, our group of friends and rescuers are cooped up together in the back of the van wondering what is going on.<p>

"What do you think the Kanker's are playing at this time Double Dweeb?" Kevin asks, his eyes on the front of the van where the sisters and their mother are.

Double D looks around, Ed, Eddy, and Jimmy have fallen asleep, Nazz has her nose buried in a book, and Johnny is playing a hand held game numbly.

"Rolf does not see why Kevin must think so badly of the Kanker mother. You should not look a gift swine in the bahookus," Rolf says berating Kevin.

"First of all dude, that's one of the grossest things you've ever said. And second, it's 'never look a gift horse in the mouth' not 'never look a gift pig in the butt," Kevin says making a face.

"Still Rolf has a point Kevin; we never would have made it in time without the Kanker's help. And personally I think their mother may know something, she has this sort of hunted look to her," Nazz says looking up from her book.

Kevin opens his mouth to reply when the whole van lurches to a halt.

A second later Lee slams open the door, "Alright you lot, pit stop everyone out and take care of your business cause we aren't stopping once we get started again."

"Good for Rolf must urinate like Kentucky Derby winner from the Soviet Union," Rolf says as he rushes for the bathroom.

The others slowly make their way out of the van, stretching and groaning from the long trip, but as the others go inside the gas station to take care of business Double D turns to the one person who might have answers to the questions bothering him.

Jamie Kanker is a beautiful woman, in fact in another life she might have been a model or even a movie star. But fate had chosen the role of the mother for Jamie and she accepted it warmly, remembering how much she was loved by her 'family' growing up. But recent events have brought up old feelings, and worse the nightmares that plagued her childhood have returned. All this whirls about in her head so fast that she almost misses Double D's question.

"Pardon, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Jamie says turning her attention to Double D.

"I just wanted to know why you're doing this." Double D says starting to feel aggravated.

"Why am I doing this? That is a question that I could easily dodge, the van is low on gas, we could all use a stretch, but I think the truth is in order. You and your friends stand at the maw of the 'rabbit-hole' young man. And what you find when you go down it, will not be a Wonderland of any sorts," Jamie answers and her words cause Double D's stomach to drop like a rock.

"So it is true, the coordinates Ed printed out are the location of…" Double D stutters trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yes. Rapture, the underwater 'utopia' of the great Andrew Ryan, and home to more nightmares then any child should ever have to face," Jamie says her face growing dark from the very name of it.

"Wait, you talk like you've been there before. But that's impossible, the rumors say that no one has ever returned from Rapture," Double D says in awe of Jamie.

"Yes, no one 'returns' from Rapture; but I didn't return from it. I was rescued from it, by the greatest man and the greatest father I have ever known, Jack Ryan," Jamie says a smile creeping over her face at the memory of her father.

Edd's head is now spinning, just a few hours ago he was convinced that 'Rapture' wasn't real. But now standing before him, filling up the van's tank with gas, is an actual person from the hidden city.

"I'm going to warn you now Eddward, Rapture changes people. It changed Jack, Eleanor, and even Delta and if you are not careful I will change you and your friends as well. So whatever matters you have left to deal with among your friends, do them soon and quickly," Jamie says putting the cap back on the tank and going inside.

Edd can't help but wonder what she meant, that is until he sees Lee, May, and Marie talking in the shadows.

"Come on May, pull yourself together," Lee says trying to comfort the sobbing blonde.

"But Lee, you know the stories as well as I do. The things that lurk down there will tear them apart," May sobs, choking on each word.

"Oh come on May. You know that the Ed's will come through this smelling like fresh daisies. With Ed's strength, my lover's brains, and Eddy's quick wit they'll be fine. Won't they?" Marie says looking to Lee for a little support.

Lee sighs and turns away from her sisters, "I don't know Marie, and this…this is different from all the other times the Ed's have got in trouble. This isn't home or school where adults can bail them out if things get dicey. This is the real world they're heading out into and….I just wish we could have told them the truth, that we just wanted some friends."

"Well then, all you had to do was ask Lee," Edd says stepping out of the shadows, "I'll talk to Ed and Eddy, maybe once this is all done we can 'work something out.'"

With a slight smile Edd leaves the three girls to their thoughts and the soft glow of the blush from their faces.

Many, many, MANY hours later the group has arrived and is secretly moving the sub towards the shore.

"What I don't get is that it took us only a few hours the first time we came here and this time it took nearly two days," Johnny states picking his way towards the coast.

"Hey, what have you been told about the fourth wall kid," Lee snarls.

"Not to bang on it?"

"Right, now keep moving we're running out of time."

Soon the shore appears and Ed, who was carrying the sub, carefully wades out into the water until it begins to float on its own.

"Jeez, he's like a one man army that one," Jamie says as Ed comes splashing back out of the water and shakes himself dry like a dog.

"You will bring Sarah back safe and sound won't you Ed?" Jimmy says trying his best not to cry.

"Dry your eyes little elf friend. For we are THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE EDS and we shall boldly march into Mordor and rescue Princess Sarah from the evil clutches of the Clutchulacs!" Ed bellows at the top of his lungs.

For the first time since Sarah's abduction Jimmy actually smiles, until the mocking laughter fills his ears.

"Oh man, I heard the news but I didn't think you dips would actually try a rescue. This is like a scene from a bad comedy," Eddy's brother cackles at the group.

"Back off Ultra Dork, we're doing this even we have to do it over your dead body," Kevin says cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Oh please, the only reason you guys beat me up last time was because mono-brow over there sucker punched me and then you had your girlfriends finish the job," Eddy's brother snarls.

"Hey, they aren't our girlfriends you knuckle head spazatron! They're girls and they just happen to be….'friends'," Eddy says forcing that last word out just a bit.

"Hey Lee, are we really cool with just being 'friends' with the Eds?" Marie whispers to Lee.

"Hey, he said we were friends and he also acknowledged that we're female. And that's good enough for me now. Alright you! You're name better be Potato cause your about to be mashed!" Lee says with a smile as she and her sisters stride towards the older male.

"Hold it right there you there! One more step and I call the police and then your little plan goes up in smoke," Eddy's brother says holding up a cell phone.

The Kankers stop in their tracks shocked at the forethought Eddy's brother actually put into this.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Sarah's in danger and Eddy and the others are just trying to save her, don't you have any compassion in your soul?" Jimmy wails trying to reason with Eddy's brother.

"Compassion, you can't be serious. Listen there are two things in the world that matter to me, and both happen to be money. I don't care about loyalty, family, and all that friendship crap. Why do you think I moved out when I did, because I wanted to? No, I was sick and tired of Pipsqueak and his friends always being so goodie good. And another thing….what's his problem?" Eddy's brother says staring at the now seething Jimmy.

All his life Jimmy had been the nice one, the friendly one, the one who always tried to take the more or less high road. But with everything that's happened recently, Eddy's brother's words set off the little ball of super compressed rage that lies deep within his soul. And the resulting explosion of anger makes the Chernobyldisaster look like a fart in a bag. Jimmy launches himself at Eddy's brother and tears into him like the piranha of the Amazon.

"Holy cow, who knew that Jimmy had that kind of rage in him," Johnny says as chunks of clothes, hanks of hair and drops of blood go flying in all directions.

"Well, I guess being friends with Sarah can be rather 'stressful' at times," Edd says staring at battle in shock.

"Well you can watch it again later on America's most one sided beat downs! Right now you've got a sub to catch!" Lee says grabbing Edd and hurling him towards the sub with Ed and Eddy.

All too soon the S.S. Jawbreaker vanishes into the distance, leaving the others wondering many things.

"Oh my god, someone get this kid off me!"

Wither or not to help Eddy's brother isn't one of them.

"Oh great nano and great sea cucumber, watch over brave and fool hardy Ed boys and return them to us," Rolf prays as the trio vanishes amongst the waves.

"Now it's our turn to do what we can to help Sarah," Jamie says as she turns back to the road and the van.

"What's that Ma?" May ask worriedly looking from her mother back out to sea.

"You will see my dear, but first we'd best pull Jimmy off Eddy's brother. I think he's had enough."

Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of Rapture Sophia Lamb is fit to be tied. Her carefully laid plans have come to a grinding halt all thanks to her rebellious daughter, that foolish Delta and a new player in Rapture. At first she thought little of this newcomer, who claimed Neptune's Bounty as his territory. But soon she found out why he had taken that area, he was using old diving suits to gather the ADAM slugs and breed them. In what seemed an instant he had his thumb square on the very pulse of Rapture and he was slowly killing Lamb's 'family'. Many of her men had deserted her, drawn to the new comer with promises of ADAM. But she wasn't worried, she still has the sister, she still has Sarah, and once she figures out what makes him tick she will have Omega as well.

Lamb is now headed for the holding cell where Sarah and Angel are. Seeing them broken, dishearten, and destitute will bring a smile to her face. But when she arrives she is just a little surprised.

"Tom, what exactly are those two doing?" Lamb asks, keeping her voice very calm and professional.

"Oh they're playing reverse strip poker which that Little Sister thought it up. Said they had to keep their spirits up for when Omega comes to the rescue, stupid little dreamer," Tom says laughing at the two girls, both of whom are now wearing several layers of clothes.

It is taking everything Lamb has to keep from drawing her pistol and shooting this fool in the head, but soon her thoughts are interrupted by the pounding footsteps of a Brute.

"Doctor Lamb, the out lying sensors have detected a small craft coming this way," the Brute pants as he makes his report.

"Do we know who sent it, the British, the Russians, or maybe the Americans?" Lamb asks.

"Unsure Doctor Lamb, it doesn't fit any known style of sub that we've seen. But one of the Sister's said she saw the word Jawbreaker on its hull," the Brute responds, and upon hearing that word Sarah drops the hand she was holding.

Lamb notices this but makes no reaction to it.

"We take no chances, destroy it," Lamb says with a smile as Sarah pales at the words.

The Brute nods and rushes off to carry out Lamb's orders as Sarah and Angel pound helplessly on the walls of their cell.

"Alright Gentlemen, there it is. The hidden underwater city of Andrew Ryan, Rapture," Edd says staring at the dimly lit city sitting in the dark depths like some sunken relic.

"Well, we've still got the element of surprise on our side, this place looks like a ghost town," Eddy says smiling his canary eating grin.

"Yes, well let's hope we do alert anyone to our presence here; that would be the last thing we need," Edd says checking the gauges one final time.

"Double D, I think they know we're here already," Ed says nervously.

"Why is that Ed?" Edd asks confused as to his friend's lack of faith in their stealth.

"Torpedo," Ed says simply pointing out the main view port.

"Torpedo?" Edd says turning to the view port, but what he sees answers his question.

"Oh…..TORPEDO!" Edd screams at it closes in on the small vessel.

Bum bum bum! Cliff hanger!  
>Next time: Will the Ed's escape the torpedo? Who is this mysterious new player in Rapture? Will Johnny bang on the fourth wall again? I hope not I'm running out of spackle.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Starting off with BANG!

I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Bioshock. They belong to their respective owners.  
>Alright people it's finally here. Do or die time for the Eds. These next chapters are going to be a little rough on them and pretty dark, so if you don't like that kind of thing….why the blazes are you reading this story then?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The difference between a brave man and one who is fearless is simple. A fearless man has never sought out anything TO fear, while a brave man faces his fears."<strong>_

* * *

><p>When facing death people react in many different ways, some have their life flash before their eyes, others run around in a panic, for Ed everything slowed to a halt and he knew just what to do. Grabbing the controls from the panicking Edd, Ed pulls the sub into a hard left turn and barely avoids the torpedo.<p>

"Ed, how did you do that?" Eddy asks shocked at this suddenly show of skill.

"No time! Eddy, man the periscope! Double D, we need more speed to get away!" Ed barks to his friends trying to maintain his own composure.

The two friends quickly rush to their stations and Ed hopes that his luck and all those years of video games are enough to save his friends and himself.

Meanwhile inside Sophia Lamb watches the drama unfold on a monitor in front of Sarah and Angel. But unlike the girls, who are cheering the boys on with all their hearts, she is getting angrier and angrier with each passing second.

'How is this possible? How can three mere boys be this hard to kill? Is there something about them I'm missing? No. They are just three foolish boys who are lucky, and it appears that even that is running out.' Lamb thinks as the small sub dodges its pursuer again and again, each time the torpedo getting closer.

'Double D, we need more speed!" Ed screams as he yanks the sub out of harms way once again.

"I can't do it Ed! We don't have the power!" Edd shrieks as he desperately tries to figure a way out.

"We've got to make a break for it! There's some sort of sub dock straight ahead, we might be able to take shelter there!" Eddy reports his findings from the periscope.

Ed turns the ship and presses the engine to make it to the dock, but the torpedo is hot on their tail and getting closer with each second. Edd looks from his friends to a lever on the wall, and makes a snap decision.

"Brace for acceleration!" Edd bellows as he grabs the lever and throws it.

The small sub rumbles and suddenly lurches forward faster then ever, but whatever Edd did was nothing compared to the speed the sub catches when the torpedo explodes right behind them.

The image on the screen froths over as the Torpedo's explosion turns the water into an orgy of competing current's and scattered shrapnel. Sophia Lamb smiles as Sarah screams in anguish, now her will is completely crushed and this time there will be no miraculous recovery.

"Now that you see that we are fully able to deal with 'intruders' you'll be more," Lamb begins when the city vibrates with the sudden impacts of something within.

"Doctor Lamb, we have a report that a sub just landed on emergency dock three," a Splicer says running up with a radio in hand.

"How is that possible? I saw them…." Lamb starts but as the image on the screen clears it's obvious that the sub escaped by lightening its load.

What the torpedo hit was the supplies the Eds had brought with them to help in Sarah's rescue. Upon seeing this Lamb is livid with anger ready to take it out on the first one to raise her ire.

"You have to admit, whoever's driving that sub is totally nuts and has a set of….ARGH!" the Splicer screams as Lamb tears out one of his eyes.

"Contact the Spiders and have them meet me at Dock Three, we're going to have a few 'words' with our 'visitors'. Both you stay here, and if either of you so much as moves I'll tear out another eye," Lamb snarls as she stalks away.

"Son of a….I've got enough troubles staying in one piece without people tearing chunks out of me," Alton whimpers as he holds his hand over his now empty socket.

"I hear that, but be grateful she didn't tear off something else," Pat says his surprise over Lamb's sudden out break of temper evident in his voice.

"Oh those fell off last week, if she doesn't do something soon there won't be enough of us left in one piece to stand up, much less fight anyone," Alton mutters as Sarah looks at Angel confused.

"What are they talking about?"

"ADAM withdrawal causes both mental and cellular degeneration. Most of these Splicers have messed with their DNA so much that the degeneration is causing them to literally 'fall apart at the seams."

"Shut you little brats, Doctor Lamb is working on fixing that," Alton snarls, but Sarah just laughs.

"Seems to me that you've already been 'fixed'" But before Alton can respond the two turrets that were place to prevent another break out turn on him and Pat and make them the meat in a thousand bullet sandwich.

Meanwhile, the Eds are checking their now beached sub for damage.

"I can't believe we survived," Eddy says running his hand down a seam in the sub's side.

"I can't believe we landed ON the dock instead of in it," Edd says from within the sub.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't trying to land on the dock, the explosion gave us too much speed," Ed says apologetically.

"Well at least there's some good news," Edd says as he climbs up out of the sub, "Our sub is in working order still, miraculously, and I don't think anyone will be able to run off with it while we're busy else where."

"Why do I get the feeling there's bad news following," Eddy says staring up at Double D.

"Cause Eddy's the man with the plan," Ed says smiling.

"Well I certainly hope he does have a plan because we've lost not only the element of surprise, but we've lost all of our supplies. I don't think things can get much worse," Edd sighs from the top of the sub.

"Um Double D, could you get down now? I've got to re-park the sub," Ed says nervously.

"Ed, why in heavens name would you need to do that?" Edd says peering down at his friend.

Ed doesn't respond, but simply points to a pair of twitching feet.

"Eddy, grab a foot and when Ed lifts the sub up we'll pull. Maybe we can still save this poor man!" Edd panicky says grabbing a foot.

Eddy grabs the other as Ed hoists the sub up and together they pull out…A pair of severed feet.

After about three or so minutes of puking over the edge of the dock the Eds finally stop long enough to catch their breath.

"Well, that's something I never want to experience again," Eddy spits trying to get the taste of bile out of his mouth.

"Dear lord, what type of nightmare is this place and how is it possible those feet were still twitching?" Edd says gasping for air.

"That is due to the unstable nature of the genetic cocktails that many of the inhabitants of Rapture consume on a daily basis," was the response from Edd's left.

"Thank you Ed, that was very enlightening."

"What was Double D?"

"What you just said…wait. How would you know anything about what goes on in Rapture, this place is practically sealed off from the rest of the world."

"He can't because he's not a native, but I am and I do."

Finally realizing that there's a fourth voice they quickly turn to face it and do not like what they find. Standing, or rather kind of squatting is a group of five very gangly and very unpleasant looking men. Their arms and legs look like they've been stretched out and never snapped back and their faces look like someone tried to pull their faces over their heads.

"Ed, you got anything to say here?" Eddy says trying to keep his cool.

"Not a thing Eddy." "Okay then. On three we run like scared little girls?"

Before anyone can even say the word 'three' the Eds tear out of there like they just saw the devil himself wearing a rape face.

"Well, that was rude wasn't it? Anyway, shall we hunt them down and eat their faces?" the Spider leader says to the others and with maniacal laughter they leap after the three fleeing boys.

"What were those things?" Eddy screams as he bolts down the hall leading Edd and Ed in their panicked flight.

"I don't know, I surmise that they might have been human but as for why they'd look like that I can't be sure," Edd pants as he desperately tries to keep up with Eddy.

"LOOK OUT GUYS!" Ed screams as a Bouncer walks into the intersection the Eds have just entered.

Ed's scream distracts Eddy and the smallest of the Eds trips and finds himself right underfoot of the armored Titan.

Eddy screams like a B movie cheerleader, but his girly scream is what saves him as the Bouncer reacts, thinking there's a sister nearby and raises his foot back up. Ed quickly snatches Eddy up and nearly knocks the gentle sleepwalker over.

"Pardon us, we're sorry but we've got crazed people after us and a little girl to save," Edd says as he slips pass the Bouncer as it tries to regain its balance.

With a loud crash the Bouncer slams its raised leg back to the floor settling itself in place and looks after the three fleeing boys confused. He knows he heard a sister scream, but he sees no sister and those three did apologize for nearly knocking him over. Chemicals in his brain and common sense fight each other as he tries to decide what to do, when the choice is suddenly rendered unimportant due to someone slamming into his back.

"Hey you stupid lug, move your girth or I'll…um…." the Spider starts as the Bouncer turns, the viewports he uses as eyes glowing with an angry red.

Without another bit of hesitation the Bouncer revs his drill, these people he knows what to do with.

The sound of an engine and the sudden screams spurs the Eds to even faster speeds as they rush blindly down the halls. But their flight to freedom is cut short when they run into trouble once more, this time quite literally. Ed slams into someone and falls backwards into Edd, dropping Eddy in the process and knocking all three to the floor. As they reel from the impact they see who they hit, a woman coated in blood and holding a gun. After their encounter with the Spiders and the Bouncer should have left them a little less afraid of a normal looking person, this is just all too much and the three boys slip into the darkness of a dead faint.

Dr. Lamb stood over the three still forms of the boys and wondered how. How could a megalomaniac, a boy with obvious OCD, and an idiot enter her city and escape her finest men? Was there something to what Eleanor had said before she had escaped with Delta? That when people drew on strength from friends, from loved ones that anything was possible. No, Eleanor was a soft hearted fool blinded by her longing for a father figure. Only she, Dr. Sophia Lamb, was right and she would prove it even if she had to do it over a steaming pile of corpses.

"Take them to Reprogramming, I'll interrogate them there," Lamb snarled as group of Splicers gather the Eds and carry them off into the bowels of Rapture.

In Reprogramming silence enshrouds the area like a warm wet smelly blanket, smothering any life it finds. In a cell deep within a single form hangs from the wall. He is Bound not just by chains on his wrists which shackle him to the wall, but a pain that runs deep in his system, a pain of loss and rage over the loss. He has many names, the little ones call him BB, Lamb calls him Omega, but only he knows his real name, Dominic.

"My name is Dominic and I am a Protector: Big Brother class. My charge is Angel and I will find her," he repeats over and over as if these words are the only thing keeping insanity and death at bay.

But then something happens that disrupts the cycle, the faintest wisp of a breeze blows past his face. This means someone is here, someone who might listen, someone who might help him escape. Dominic smiles to himself as he imagines the look on Lamb's face when he tears her open.

Edd is the first who begins to stir, his head pounding from hitting the floor. A bright light causes his eyes to water and forces him to blink to try and adjust.

"Ah, it seems that you're finally awake Mr. Duling. Good, your friends were starting to get worried," says a female voice as Edd tries to make out the figure.

But as the light dims in intensity Edd realizes that he's strapped to the chair he's sitting in. Logically he decides not to struggle, that would be a waste of energy, and looks to his left and his right. Ed is manacled to a chair on his left and Eddy is bound on his right.

"Now, just to make sure I have this right you are Ed Alba, Eddward Duling, and Eddy Verra am I correct?" Lamb asks pointing to each boy as she says their name.

"You seem to know who were are already and judging by your dress and demeanor I'd say you are Dr. Sophia Lamb, the famed medical psychiatrist," Edd says frowning at Lamb.

"What's all that suppose to mean?" Eddy asked as he stops struggling to catch his breath.

"She's going to shrink our heads Eddy!" Ed shouts the bolts that hold his chair to the floor rattle threateningly.

"I am not going to hurt you, I merely wish to help you with your 'problems'," Lamb says her voice a calm and soothing one.

"Problems, what do you mean by problems," Edd asks sounding concerned.

"I have been working on a way to help people with your type of problems. Your lust of money, your fear of filth and need to organize, your, ah, attention deficit disorder; I can cure all of that easily. All it takes is one simple shot, and you won't be worried about those petty things ever again," Lamb says waving her hand towards three glowing syringes.

The three boys stare at the needles and Lamb smiles feeling that she knows full well their reactions.

But once again, the Eds surprise Lamb as Ed hocks a loogie in her face.

"You have stolen my baby sister, for that I, Ed, shall punish you!" Ed roars as his chair creaks and groans under his thrashing.

"While I admit the thought of being free of worries and care does sound intriguing, I must disincline your request on the grounds it's too good to be true. I believe that's some sort of mind altering cocktail you've cooked up for us, but you want us to take it on our own free will; am I right?" Edd says looking Lamb directly in the eye.

Lamb says nothing, but the slightest twitch of her eye tells Edd all he needs to know.

"Well, majority rules so no thanks lady. We'll just take Sarah and go home now," Eddy says with a smirk.

Lamb scowls at the three boys as she wipes her cheek clean.

"Well, it appears that a more 'drastic' treatment is in order for you three. Guards come and escort our 'guests' to Omega's cell. Maybe a few days with him will make them more compliant," Lamb says with a small smile as she imagines what Omega will do to them.

"My, you boys are lucky little scamps aren't you. You get to share a room with the most deranged psycho killer in this city," one of the Splicer guards laughs as they lead the Eds deep into the Reprogramming facility.

"Oh wonderful," Eddy says his imagination bringing up what could only be described as a Lovecraftian horror from beyond.

"Don't worry Eddy these guys seem to be nuts, so someone they think is nuts must be sane and friendly," Ed says trying to reassure his pale friend.

"Great, now I'm worried about prison rape from Barney the dinosaur," mutters Eddy as a Splicer opens the cell and shoves them in.

"Here you go Omega, new play mates for you. Don't break them too soon, Lamb wants to 'talk' to them some more," the Splicer laughs as he dissolves away into a burst of red mist.

Once the Splicer vanishes Ed rushes the bars and begins to try and break out. Edd, however, begins to look about the cell and finally spies their cell mate.

"Ed, please stop trying to maul the bars and come here. I think I've found our so called deranged psycho killer," Edd say staring at the form of the young boy.

The dark leather jacket the young boy wears sports several different patches, some covering holes and tears but one seems to identify the boy as…

"Big Brother Protector Designation Omega," Eddy reads peering closely at the patch.

"Yes, that is my designation given to be by Dr. Suchong and you are?" is the response from what they thought was a dead person.

The Eds quickly jump back but Edd gathers his wits and takes a deep breath.

"Um, hello. I'm Edd, with two d and this is Eddy and the lad trying to rip the door off our cell is Ed." The boy nods at the three, but the Eds are still unnerved by the golden glow of his eyes.

"Anyway, who are you and why are you locked up down here?" Edd says but the boy's reply is lost to Ed's scream of rage.

"Not important, must escape and rescue Sarah," Ed bellows.

"Sarah? Who is Sarah?" the boy, whom the Eds would soon call Omega, asked.

"My little sister! Must find! Must rescue! Must escape!" Ed rages as he bangs against the bars fruitlessly.

"Free me, and I will help you. I know where she is being kept. She is with my sister, my Angel. Aid me and I will aid you," Omega says straining against the chains holding him.

Edd and Eddy look at one another worriedly, the words of the Splicer echoing in their minds, but Ed doesn't seem to care as he grabs the chain holding Omega's right arm and begins to try to pull it out of the wall.

"Ed, what in heavens name do you think you are doing?" Edd gasps.

"He says he know where Sarah is!" Ed response but this simple line gets him smacked by Eddy.

"And didn't you hear what those guys said? He's a deranged psycho killer?" Eddy shouts at his mono-browed friend.

"And is that any worse then someone who would have the world suffer equally then have one person try and better it and themselves?" Omega asks drawing the stares of the trio.

"Hey, what's going….oh crap! Don't you dare release him!" the Splicer guard says in a panic.

"Here there is no gray. There is only black and white and you must choose. Save your sister or leave her to be stripped of her humanity," Omega says staring at Ed.

Nervously Ed looks to his friends. Eddy looks to Edd who takes a deep breath and then nods.

"Do it burr head,"

With a roar of might Ed grips the chain again and pulls with all his strength. The Splicer guard desperately fumbles with the keys, hoping to stop Ed before he breaks the chain. But the sound of cracking stone announces that it's too late. The chain breaks away from the wall and Ed hit's the ground. Omega grabs the chain holding his left arm and plants both feet on the wall. Wielding the chain like a whip, he quickly snaps it around the guard's neck and begins to pull. The guard is too wide to fit through the bars but with a crunch and a snap his head tears free and lands with a wet splat against the wall.

"Excuse me; I do believe I'm going to be sick again."

"Hold the elevator Double D."

A few minutes after the Eds once again empty their stomachs they find Omega has freed himself from his chains and now has the guard's keys and his gun.

"Why the blazes did you do that? He was a human being!" Eddy screamed at Omega who coldly checks the gun's chambers.

"Only five shots, not good. And I did it because he 'wasn't' human. At least not anymore he's not," Omega responses tucking the gun into his belt.

"What do you mean?" Ed says the worry about what might be happening to Sarah in his voice.

"Down here people have a way to mess with their DNA with a substance called ADAM. It allows them to become faster, stronger, beautiful, shoot lighting, whatever you want," Omega starts.

"But there's a cost, isn't there. That's why everyone looks like they're rotting isn't it?" Edd says the light of realization dawning on him.

"That's right; the prolonged use of ADAM causes mental and cellular degeneration. And without a constant supply the cellular degeneration can quickly become fatal," Omega says opening the cell door and walking out.

Ed quickly follows Omega while Edd and Eddy hang back.

"Do you think he's telling the truth Double D?" Eddy asks staring after the two.

"I don't know Eddy; he's got nothing to gain from deceiving us. So he might be telling the truth, but there so much going on down here I'm not sure of anything at the moment," Edd sighs.

"Well, I'm sure of one thing, we'd better get going or we're going to get left behind by those two," Eddy says and with that the two friends quickly hurry out of the cell and down the hall after Omega and Ed.

For a long time the quartet travels in silence, leaving the Reprogramming center far behind them. Omega is on point, leading the way with Ed close behind him. Edd and Eddy hang back however planning between the two of them should Omega prove untrustworthy. But that question is soon to be answered as Omega suddenly stops and cocks his head listening.

"What's the hold up, we've got to get moving before that crazy shrink catches us again," Eddy complains.

"Hush now, don't you hear that?" Omega snaps at Eddy.

"Hear what?" Eddy asks listening and hearing only the drip of water.

"That! Move!" Omega shouts as he shoves the Eds out of the way of the charging Brute.

The Eds watch in horror as Omega goes flying, his gun dropping from his belt. Omega hit's the ground and skids to a halt short of the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is the mighty Omega? Dr. Lamb's got to be joking if she thinks this kid's a threat," The Brute chuckles.

"Release him Armadillo mutant!" Ed shouts as he charges and slams the Brute away from Omega.

"Armadillo mutant? Okay you brat, I'm going to use your spine as dental floss!" Brute roars and charges at Ed, but the mono browed boy meets him half way and proves he's just as strong.

Meanwhile Edd and Eddy quickly began to check on Omega.

"Jeez, how are you still alive!" Eddy says as Omega applies pressure to snap a broken bone back in place.

"I'm a fast healer," Omega whimpers through the pain as ripped muscles, torn skin, and broken bones repair themselves.

Omega quickly looks around the room, trying to find some way to even the odds.

"Ed, force him into the water and I'll take care of the rest!" Omega shouts as he forces himself to his feet.

"What are you talking about? You need medical…." Edd begins but Omega leaps into the air as Ed summons all his strength and throws the Brute into a nearby pool of water.

"You're going to pay for that you little…" the Brute sputters but a sudden blue glow from above distracts him.

Omega seems to hover there for a moment, in his hands a literal bolt of raging lighting.

"Oh…." the Brute begins but his words are lost in the screams and the crackle of electricity.

Ed quickly rushes to catch Omega as he drops and nabs the young hero.

"That was awesome! You're like Thor!" Ed says beaming at his new friend.

Omega smiles for a moment before the color rushes from his body and he begins to violently cough up blood.

"Holy smokes! What's wrong with him?" Eddy says panicking at Omega's sudden condition.

"I know what's wrong with him, and if you want him to live you'd best come with me," a soft voice replies.

The Eds look around and spy a girl standing in the shadow, motioning for them to follow her. Ed quickly takes off after her with Eddy in hot pursuit. But Edd stops for a moment and retrieves the discarded gun. Nervously he runs his finger across it before following his friends into the shadows.

Deep inside Rapture, in the Lamb's rehab detention center, Sarah and Angel watch as someone slowly steps out of the shadows.

"Don't be frightened children; old Grace is here to get you both to safety."

To Be Continued!  
>Next time: We meet Doc T, the flaw is revealed, and the new power makes its move.<br>Would you kindly review please?


	7. Chapter 6: Shades of Grey

Alright, I've said this a thousand times before; I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Bioshock.

I'm going to be trying a new way of writing. Hopefully it's a bit better and easier to read and if it is I'll go back and reformat the other chapters this way. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"If a Man chooses and a slave obeys then what is someone who chooses to obey his heart?"<em>**

**_Dominic 'Omega' Black_**

* * *

><p>"Wait, why should we trust you?" Sarah snarls at the approaching woman.<p>

The woman, who has identified herself as Grace Halloway, smiles slightly. She understands why Sarah would feel trepidation and distrust anyone from Rapture. Her experiences with 'good' people having been limited to the gentle Little Sister Angel and one of the Big Daddies, who had been gunned down in an attempt to free her.

"I think we can trust her Sarah," Angel says after a long moment of silence.

"What the heck are you talking about? Why would you say something like that? She just gunned those two guys down with their own turrets?" Sarah bellows turning on Angel.

"Two reasons, because I remember hearing how a Grace helped Delta and Eleanor escape from Lamb a long time ago. And secondly, I don't smell any ADAM on her, she's not a splicer," Angel says folding her arms across her chest.

"Wait, you can smell the ADAM on a person?" Sarah asked surprised.

"More like I can smell the ADAM in their blood stream, it's how I find corpses for gathering. Or more how I use to, BB doesn't like it when I gather," Angel says with a giggle.

"I hate to interrupt, but there are going to be more guards on the way and possibly Dr. Lamb as well. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to face her if I can avoid it," Grace said, her strong musical voice rolling over both girls.

The two girls look at each other, the thought of how angry Lamb could get when she finds out that two of her guards have been turned into the meat in a bullet sandwich is much scarier then Grace is. The two girls nod their approval to Grace and with a smile she fires a single Auto Hack Dart at the lock. With a spark, a fizz, and then a ding the lock turns from red to green and the Sarah and Angel push the door open with a little struggle due to the two corpses in front of it.

"Alright, now where do we go from here?" Sarah asks as she carefully steps over the dead bodies.

"Doc Tenenbaum told me to bring the both of you back to her as soon as possible," Grace says but Angel shakes her head.

"No, I'm not going to her. She'll turn me back to a normal girl and take me and the others away from here and leave BB all alone," Angel says crossly.

"But isn't being a normal girl a good thing?" Sarah asks feeling a little confused.

"It is, but if I go back to being a normal girl…the connection between me and BB will be severed, he won't have anything left in this life," Angel says her cheeks turning a little red.

"Oh my dear, you've got feeling for your protector?" Grace says sounding a little shocked.

"It's not like that, I don't know. I guess I just feel like we're connected. I can't remember my past and the only clear thing about it is him. We're more then gatherer and protector, we're family and we stand together," Angel says her face turned redder with embarrassment and anger.

"Well, where are we going to go then?" Sarah says crossly.

"Fort Frolic, BB and I have a bolt hole there. We can hide there until BB and your Brother comes for us," Angel says pointing down and tunnel.

"And how do you expect to get there without a protector to keep the Splicers off of you?" Grace asks starting to get a little annoyed at the girls' stubbornness.

"Well, I was hoping, you might have a gun we could borrow," Angel says hesitantly.

"Wait, what did you say? Did you really ask for a GUN?" Grace says sounding like the Pope just went on TV and said that it was awesome to be gay and then frenched some guy right then and there.

"I said, I need," Angel says pausing to swallow the lump that has grown in her throat, "a gun."

"So, she's asking for a gun, is that really all that strange?" Sarah asks.

"Yes, because Little Sisters aren't suppose to be aggressive. They're supposed to gather ADAM," Grace says looking at Angel apprehensively.

"Well, I'm not a normal sister. I've….I've seen what those monsters do when BB's fighting them. They're vicious and heartless and if you're not armed they'll kill you," Angel says her voice trembling. "And most of them are working for Lamb so we'd end up right back here. And BB will come and….he might be forced to do 'that' and then he'd be really hurt." Angel whimpers as her tears begin to slip down her face.

"Well, we'd best BOTH be armed then," Sarah says doing her best to hide the fear in her voice.

"Are you BOTH nuts? What do you think this will prove? Do you really have that much faith in those boys that you'd risk your lives just to stay free to lessen the risk to them?" Grace asks shocked at the two young girl's courage.

"My brother's gotten out of tighter spots then this, and when he gets an idea in his head he won't stop till he sees it through. He's dumb but reliable like that," Sarah says with a smile remembering the times it served Ed well.

"I don't know who's crazier, her for suggesting this, you for following, or me for making sure you get there safely," Grace says shaking her head with a smile. "But then Eleanor wouldn't want me to give up on you, so I won't." And with that she opens her purse and pulls out two old Red 9s and hands them to the girls.

"We'd best get moving, Fort Frolic isn't going to come to us if we wait here," Angel says checking the chamber and setting the safety.

Grace nods and takes point with Sarah following right behind her. Angel hangs back for a moment, putting her fingers to her lips and then touching the wall before hurrying after the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Eds are running after a mysterious girl and each on is wondering something. Edd is wondering where they're going and who awaits them when they get there. Eddy is wondering if they're going to get out of this and maybe get a reward. Ed however is concerned most about Omega, who is quickly going from bad to worse. Omega has stopped coughing up blood but his color has faded, his eyes are going dim, and he's as cold as ice.<p>

"He's getting worse guys, what do we do?" Ed says nervously as Omega struggles to keep breathing.

"You will do nothing, we have finally arrived," the girl says as a door mysteriously opens in the wall in front of them.

What they find on the other side of the door is shocking, what seems to be a medical lab but further in they hear laughter, as if there is also is a lot of little children nearby.

"Doctor Tenenbaum I found them and Omega," the girl says walking towards a graying older woman.

"Good, once Grace arrives with….Gott im Himmel! Give him here! Quickly!" the woman, the Eds would soon know as Doctor Bridgette Tenenbaum, says seeing the near dead boy in Ed's arms.

"Take them to the Play Room, I must tend to Omega quickly if he is to survive," Tenenbaum says as she whisks Omega out of Ed's arms and onto an operating table.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ed asks worriedly as the little girl leads him off.

"He'll survive, IF I'm allowed to work in peace," Tenenbaum says pulling on a pair of gloves quickly.

The girl grab's Ed's arm and leads him and Edd and Eddy down another hall and into the Play Room. When they arrive they're shocked to find nearly two dozen girls of various ages playing games, reading books, and drawing on the wall. When the Eds enter the room the girls turn and look at them, like they've never seen the opposite sex before.

"Do you guys feel as uncomfortable as I do?" Eddy asks squirming under the girls watch.

"Well, two dozen girls are now staring at us Eddy, that's something that's never happened before, so yes we're a little self conscious," Edd says feeling a knot developing in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we're not used to seeing boys here. That is unless they're Omega of course," says one of the older girls as she stands, "My name is Alice. Welcome to the Safe House."

"Thank you. I'm Edd, with two d's, the gentleman on my left is Ed and the one on my right is Eddy," Edd says introducing himself and his friends.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE CRUD IS GOING ON HERE?" Eddy bellows angrily.

The girls quickly shush Eddy before drawing him and the others closer in. "I guess we do owe you an explanation, so we'll start at the beginning," Alice says motioning to the Eds to sit in front of a mural on the wall.

Story time for the girls usually means a book that Omega smuggled in for them, but today it's a historical story that is told. The Eds sit among the girls, a couple of the younger ones making themselves comfortable around the older boys, and listen with shock and amazement at the tale that Alice weaves. From the days when Andrew Ryan still lived on the surface, to the discovery of ADAM, to the fall of Rapture, to the arrival of Jack, and finally to the resurrection of Delta and the rescue of Eleanor the Eds sit, patiently waiting to ask their questions.

"And that brings us to today; do you have any questions you'd like to ask?" Alice says obviously enjoying the feeling of being a teacher.

"Yeah I've got one, how is it that you're all here? I mean didn't Jack and Delta free all of you?" Eddy asks grumpily.

"Yes and no. Jack and Delta did free and bring a lot of us to the surface, but we were a part of a different group. We were a part of Project: Big Brother, Fontaine's last gambit if you will," Alice says sadly.

"We were all put in s…su…supended animation and hidden until about eight or so years ago," one of the youngest of the group says having trouble pronouncing some of the words.

"But why would Fontaine do such a thing? It doesn't make sense," Edd say scratching his head.

"If you knew how many of the Big Brother's acted, you would understand. The Big Brothers were supposed to be a better protector, able to sniff out ADAM and bring the source to the Little Sisters. But most of them acted kind of like wild dogs and weren't very protective of us," Alice sighs thinking back.

"Expect for Omega, he's the best of the Brothers," one of the girls pipes up.

"That's true, out of all of the Brothers Omega was the only one who took it seriously," Alice says with a smile.

"He made sure the others did their jobs, even though he always had to be more careful cause of Angel," a girl sitting next to Eddy pipes up.

"Who is this Angel, we heard him talk about her when we made our escape but," Edd starts but he's interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Angel is Omega's Little Sister of choice. She is always with him and no one is sure why," Tenenbaum says as she walks inside.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ed says quickly getting up and facing the doctor.

"Yes, he'll be fine, but he needs to rest right now. In the morning he'll be back on his feet and ready to save Angel. If that is still necessary," Tenenbaum says.

"What do you mean? From what we've been told and what we've figured both Sarah and this Angel girl are being held captive by Lamb," Edd starts but is silenced when Tenenbaum holds up her hand.

"As were your four, but you escaped and here you are. Of course it does help that I sent Grace to make sure they escaped," Tenenbaum says with a smile.

"She's got a point Double D, escape is easier when you've got someone who knows what they're doing," Eddy says remembering how Omega dealt with the guard.

"So Sarah should be here soon?" Ed asks his hopes rising quickly.

"Unless something unforeseen happens, yes she should be here just as Omega recovers," Tenenbaum says nodding.

The group cheers happily and with even more vigor when Tenenbaum then announces it's time for dinner with their guests. After an enjoyable dinner of potted meat and canned beans the girls settle down for the night as Tenenbaum checks on Omega before turning in. But the Eds are still very much awake and there are plans that need to be discussed.

"So what's the plan Double D?" Eddy asks expecting an answer.

"Plan, What makes you think I have anything even resembling a PLAN? We're sunk, we can't get back to the sub and we don't even know where we are in the city and to make matters worse we've got half the city out to kill us! And you're expecting me to have a plan?" Edd whispers in a panic, not wanting to wake the girls and Tenenbaum.

"Chill dude, I meant what do we do tomorrow. Who do we side with?" Eddy says trying to calm down his sock hated friend.

"I'll tell you now guys, I'm siding with Omega," Ed says which draws shocked stares from his friends.

"Did you hit your head Ed? That guys a savage! He killed those guys without even flinching! He'll kill you too in a heart beat," Edd says breathlessly.

"I know, but he's like me, a big brother out to save his little sister. And that's what I'm here to do as well," Ed says bluntly.

"You know, you've got a point Ed. Omega's just trying to make sure his sister makes it through this alive. He's looking out for her and for number one as well," Eddy says stopping to think about Omega's actions.

"I can't believe either of you! That THING is a monster, he kills without compassion or mercy and yet you stand here thinking of siding with him? I don't understand it," Edd says turning and walking away.

Eddy opens his mouth to call out but his silenced by Ed's hand gripping his shoulder. Ed shakes his head sadly, this is something Edd has to figure out and deal with on his own. The young sock hated man soon finds himself standing in front of a window as the glowing plants move with the currents and the shining fish swim by. The view is comforting in its alien nature, to Edd it's something he can figure out; something that makes sense. Unlike many of the people of Rapture who seem to defy the term humanity, such as Lamb and her Splicers or the Little Sisters and the enigmatic Omega. Omega, to Edd the person has changed what the word use to mean. Originally the last letter of the Greek alphabet, to Edd it now means the bringer of the end. But as Edd stares out the window he becomes aware that he's not alone.

"You are afraid of me, are you not?" Omega says walking wobbly to stand beside Edd.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Edd says trying to be polite.

"I wasn't always like this; no I was redesigned at a genetic level just like the Little Sisters. I can fight it a bit, but it's a part of who I am now," Omega says ignoring Edd's question.

"Are you going somewhere with this cause if you're not…" Edd starts.

"But I don't protect Angel because she's my Little Sister. I do it because she's my friend, my first and only friend in this hell hole. She was born down here in Rapture, she doesn't know any other world, but I do. I know what the surface is like, it's hard but there are good things up there too. The warmth of the sun, the taste of a rainstorm, the chill of the first winter's snow, I want to show her all that," Omega says turning to face Edd, "Do you have someone like that Edd?"

Upon hearing the word friend Edd stops thinking and looks at Omega for the first time. Instead of seeing a warrior Edd finally sees the frightened child hiding behind a mask of courage. Omega isn't asking Edd the question do you have a friend, no; he's asking do you have a reason to fight.

"I…I've never thought about that before," Edd says caught of guard.

"The flaw that Fontaine over looked, the one that took my brothers from me, is that our bodies can't handle the stress caused by Plasmid use. Prolonged use will cause irreparable damage to our hearts. But I prefer to use weapons instead of Plasmids, that is why I am still here for Angel," Omega says coughing wetly, "But I may not be for much longer. So when you take Sarah and return to the surface, please, take Angel with you. And be her brother in my place."

With that Omega turns and slowly walks back to his room leaving Edd to his thoughts. 

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far away in Fontaine Futuristics, Lamb is staring at an empty cell and seething with rage.<p>

"How is it possible that with all of Rapture's technology that we can't even keep six children from escaping and running amok in our city?" Lamb says her voice steady but filled with rage.

"We don't know Doctor Lamb; security went down in this whole sector. Who ever did this knew everything about our security…." the Splicer starts but Lamb raises her gun and shoots him in the head.

"I don't want excuses I want them found and I want them found NOW!" Lamb shouts as the Splicers scurry off to try and find the escapees.

"Good help is so hard to find nowadays isn't it?" a voice drifts from the shadows.

"I do not need you here right now, I have enough troubles," Lamb growls at the voice.

"But I think you do need me, and I need you if I am to complete my goals," the feminine, if slightly mechanical, voice responds.

"And what do you have that would interest me?" Lamb says turning to the voice.

"I have the technology to patch your men and the ADAM to give them the edge against Omega. And all I ask is that you help me with a little 'project' I'm working on," the voice says.

"Oh, and what pray tell might this little project be?" Lamb asks.

From the shadows steps a woman, her skin pale and in some places it looks like it's stapled together. Her body is shapely, curvaceous, and seems to click softly as she walks forward. Her hands have been replaced with almost claw like fingers which flex delicately as she walks towards Lamb.

"My dear, that project is none other then immortality," she says with a smile.

I think this is a good place to stop.  
>I hope you liked some of the character development that went on.<br>Next chapter should be a little more action packed.


End file.
